Doubt
by Akira-sun
Summary: Newt overhears Thomas telling Minho that Newt isn't quite Minho's type at all.


It was obvious that Thomas wasn't trying to be discreet in his conversation with Minho, he wanted to be heard by anyone who might be around. The house warming party was over an hour ago yet Teresa and Alby still hung around to help clean up when Thomas dragged Minho into the kitchen. In Newt's defense, this was his place and he was allowed to go into the kitchen any time he wanted and Thomas should have been more wary of his surroundings and who may be eavesdropping.

"I don't know why you think it's so important to tell me this, Thomas! Okay, maybe Newt isn't my usual 'type' I'd have gone for before, but the point is now moot. We're together and in love, that's all there is to it!" Minho said, his voice holding a harsh tone to it.

"But are you honestly happy with him? Does he give you everything you need in a partner? I don't know how he manages to keep you warm at night, let alone take care of anything else! He looks like he's one trip away from breaking every bone in his scrawny body," Thomas shot back. Newt looked down at himself and sighed softly in agreement. Minho seemed to worship every inch of him but in comparison, Newt felt like a leaf in the wind next to a bronze statue of a god. Thomas had a point, Newt was fragile and breakable while Minho was all muscle that everyone adored. Really, the Gulf of Mexico seemed like nothing compared to the distance between the type of people Minho dated before and him. "Cut him loose before he thinks you want to marry him, Minho. You can easily find another apartment, it's not like you need a roommate to cover rent."

Newt stifled a sob that threatened to escape at Thomas' words. He managed to keep the newt dishes in his hands despite his shaking fingers and he cautiously made his way into the kitchen, while making his presence there clearly known.

"Hey, Newt. Thanks for inviting me, I didn't know you knew how to cook Italian," Thomas said, his tone changing immediately. The fake politeness washed over Newt, making him feel sick to his stomach. He plastered on a smile to keep Minho from worrying about him or realizing he'd overheard Thomas' words.

"It was my mother's recipe. She insisted I cook dinner at least once a week so I wouldn't rely on take-out all the time when I finally moved out on my own," Newt explained. He loaded the dishwasher with the last few items before turning it on and moving towards Minho. He wrapped his arms loosely around his boyfriend's waist and leaned his head against the strong shoulder.

"I'll have to thank her the next time I see her. The Thai place around the corner would have my entire paycheck every week otherwise," Minho joked. Newt smiled weakly as more insecurity worked its way up into his chest. Thomas seemed to pick up on it too and ran with it.

"You didn't have to move in with a chef for someone to just cook for you. You could have just hired someone to come in and do it for you every once in a while," Thomas said. He stared pointedly at Newt for a long moment before smirking outright.

"Thomas! Enough of that, it's late and you've had one glass of wine to many it seems. Go ask Teresa to take you home and leave your car key at the door. I'll drive your car over first thing tomorrow morning," Minho ordered, his eyes blazing with anger. Thomas snorted but brushed past the pair without protest. Newt sagged against Minho, his own weight too heavy suddenly for his legs to support. Minho swung him up into his arms and carried him the short distance to their bedroom. "I'm sorry, Newt. He's been a real asshole recently and I can't make him behave."

"He's right though. I'm not exactly who you normally go for. Tall, pretty, curvy isn't my strong points here," Newt muttered bitterly. He allowed Minho to throw the blankets over him but his movements stilled at Newt's words.

"You heard," Minho stated, his head bent in shame. "I'm sorry, Thomas had no right to say any of that and I shouldn't have insisted that he be invited. I'm just as guilty as he is here." Newt tucked his head under Minho's chin and pulled himself flush so they lay chest to chest.

"If you really do want me, there's no need to apologize. You love me and as long as you still love me, that's all that matters. I'm not with Thomas so his opinion means absolutely nothing," Newt said with a great deal of finality.

"I do love you and you are absolutely right. Get some sleep and we'll finish unpacking and cleaning tomorrow," Minho replied. He kissed Newt softly as his eyes began to droop slowly under their own weight. "I'll never let you go for anyone else, just know that."


End file.
